En el cuarto Oscuro
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Dedicado a Mirilila... Harry necesita desahogarse y que mejor lugar que el cuarto oscuro...


**Titulo:** En el cuarto Oscuro.

**Autora:** Krispysly

**Rate:** Nc—17

**N.A:** Dedicado a Mirilila, por arrastrarme de vuelta al mundo de QaF en pleno Big Bang XD. Te quiero linda y espero que esto anime a tu musa. Inspirado en el episodio en que Michael sale por primera vez con David.

**EN EL CUARTO OSCURO**

—Bienvenidos al Marquez les puedo tomar su orden —saludo una agradable mesera y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse aún más nervioso.

Miró la carta nuevamente, seguía inentendible, estaba a punto de pedir un menú en español porque ese parecía estar en francés.

—Nos trae un Calvados Marquis De Saint Loup reserva del 84 para comenzar —dijo Oliver guiñándole un ojo a Harry, el cual sonrió forzadamente —un carpaccio de salmón ¿Te gusta eso Harry?

Harry asintió vigorosamente aún con la sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Mentalmente se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

¿Cómo se había metido en este lío?

Todo había comenzado en la gala anual del Ministerio. Oliver hizo acto de presencia, llamando la atención de muchos como capitán del equipo ganar del mundial. Las brujas y magos prácticamente se tiraban a sus pies. Pero Oliver desde que posó su mirada en Harry no la apartó en toda la noche.

Platicaron de Quidditch y sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Había sido divertido, así que cuando su antiguo capitán lo invitó a cenar como una cita. Harry acepto, envuelto en el encanto del castaño.

Ahora se arrepentía. Olvier había viajado por todo el mundo, se había codeado con los mejores y cenaba con personas de altas jerarquías mundiales. Era un hombre culto que se refería a bebidas por años y a comidas con acento raro. Y Harry era un hombre que le gustaba su cerveza de mantequilla y un buen bistec con patatas.

No quería decepcionar a Oliver, ese era un pensamiento que tenía desde que había conocido al guardían a sus once años. No decepcionarlo, atrapar la snitch, ganar la copa. Pero un restaurante cinco estrellas, con un menú francés y una botella de vino más vieja que él, no era realmente como había imaginado que pasaría una noche con Oliver.

Durante el resto de la velada Harry trató de recuperar esa camaradería que tenía con su antiguo capitán, pero al final de cada frase o cada anécdota de su escuadrón de Aurores, sonaba infantil y nada interesante. Esa noche había sido un desastre. Esconderse

Oliver lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su apartamento y Harry pensó que esa era su oportunidad para redimirse de la cena, se lanzó a los labios del mayor y lo besó con pasión. Oliver le correspondió el beso al principio luego lo apartó con suavidad y una sonrisa amable.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó Harry con voz ronca y sonrisa coqueta.

—Mañana tengo práctica muy temprano. Lo siento —dijo Oliver rozando la mejilla de Harry con el dorso de su mano.

—Bien —dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa y volvió atacar los labios del guardían.

Lentamente fue deslizando sus labios por el cuello Oliver hasta donde la camisa se lo permitía y de allí cayó de rodillas y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón.

—Espera —dijo Oliver aparando las manos de Harry de su pantalón y ayudándolo a levantarse— Mis intenciones para esta noche no eran una mamada o una sesión de sexo rápida.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó genuinamente confundido y sintió aún más idiota.

—No, era para verte, lejos de los seguidores. Una velada solos, tenía tanto tiempo sin verte y quería conocer este nuevo Harry —dijo señalándolo de pies a cabeza— sólo eso.

Harry sonrió forzadamente y asintió.

—Fue bueno volver a verte, Oliver —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Igual Harry —dijo Oliver con sonrisa amable para después desaparecerse.

Harry se quedó mirando a la nada en donde había estado el cuerpo de su antiguo capitán. Se sentía como un completo idiota, sumamente avergonzado y feo. Oliver no lo deseaba y para ser sinceros el saber eso había golpeado duramente su ego.

Se desapareció rápidamente sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía.

Cuando llegó al bar el dueño del local y amigo de la infancia Seamus Finnigan le saludó desde la barra. Harry soltó un suspiro sintiéndose extrañamente en casa. Los chicos a su alrededor le saludaban o le guiñaban un ojo. Y Harry no pudo retener la sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios. Aquí lo querían, lo deseaban, lo devoraban con la mirada. Su lastimado ego ronroneaba complacido.

Una mesera le dio un vaso con wisky de fuego y se lo tomó de un trago. El ardor en su garganta lo hizo sentir más vivo que nunca. Sentía que se podía comer al mundo o al menos varios miembro erectos que le rozaban con descaro a cada paso que daba.

Su meta era el cuarto oscuro en la parte de atrás del bar. La atracción principal y por la que el bar de Seammus era tan concurrido.

Una tenue luz verde era toda la iluminación. Harry no buscaba a nadie en específico, se sentía caliente y necesitaba un poco de sexo para levantar su espíritu. A su alrededor cuerpos se contoneaban con otros, los gemidos y jadeos era la música junto con el sonido de cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Sintió unas manos rozar su espalda. No se dio la vuelta, pero si se quedó quieto, las manos se posaron en sus caderas y le dieron la vuelta. No pudo ver el rostro del hombre porque ya estaba de rodillas abriéndole el pantalón y bajando el cierre. La tenue luz hacia ver el cabello del hombre verde.

Cuando Harry sintió la lengua de aquel hombre en la punta de su erección cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Los gemidos y jadeos a su alrededor aumentaban su excitación. Los cuerpos que se rozaban con el suyo, el calor de los hombres a su alrededor y la boca que al parecer era experta en mamadas lo llevo a correrse como nunca.

Suspiro encantado, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para recobrarse del golpe de la cita. El hombre a sus pies le acomodó el pantalón y le dio la vuelta. Para estar nuevamente a sus espalda.

—Sabía que tenías un pene delicioso Potter —susurró la inconfundible voz de Draco Malfoy y Harry por segunda vez se dio de cabezazos mentales.

—Malfoy —dijo, dándose la vuelta— No sabía que estabas interesado en chupármela.

—Y en metértela y en otras muchas cosas más, pero si no preguntas como lo ibas a saber ¿no crees? —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No pregunto porque no estoy interesado —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó y Harry se contuvo a duras penas de borrar la estúpida sonrisa a golpes, después de todo esa boca era buena en otras cosas y eso sería una verdadera perdida.

—Ya lo estarás —susurró el rubio mirándolo a los ojos aún sonreído. Había tanta certeza en sus palabras que Harry se estremeció.

Había tenido suficiente por esa noche. Y con un gesto grosero con su dedo anular desapareció a su apartamento. Necesitaba dormir.

—Mmm ¿ya estas interesado? —susurró Malfoy aún de rodillas frente a él.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y se subió el pantalón.

—No Malfoy, sólo tuve un mal día y da la casualidad de que cuando quiero una mamada de desahogo tú apareces —dijo molesto acomodándose la ropa. Dio un paso hacia atrás, el rubio se puso de pie lamiéndose los labios— la próxima vez que me veas entrar a este cuarto no te me acerques.

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente, pero no dijo nada. Harry lo miró mal para dejar claro su punto y salió del cuarto oscuro en busca de un trago.

Había tenido un día de mierda. Entre el jefe de Aurores y el Ministro lo querían volver loco, y a eso había que sumarle la nota que le envió Oliver diciendo que se había divertido y esperaba repetir la experiencia sólo que con el resto del antiguo equipo de Gryffindor. Eso le sentó mal, muy mal y su solución más práctica, rápida y siempre efectiva era una mamada o una buena cogida con un extraño.

La mamada fue un éxito, pero falló en la parte del "extraño" ¿Cómo le hacía Malfoy para agarrarlo por sorpresa?

—¿Te divertiste allá tras? —preguntó Seamus guiñándole un ojo.

Harry le sonrió y levantó su cerveza en señal de brindis. Después de tomársela se fue a casa a dormir.

—Joder, joder, joooodeerrrrr —gritó Harry mientras se corría en la boca de Malfoy.

Se recostó en la pared tratando de recuperarse, Malfoy se puso de pie y lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Cállate Malfoy o lo arruinaras —dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.

—¿Arruinar qué? —dijo el rubio divertido.

—Ya lo arruinaste, te dije que te callaras —dijo Harry mirándolo mal—¿ No te había dicho que no te me acercaras?

Malfoy se inclinó hacia él, con una sonrisa que sólo podía catalogar como endemoniadamente sexy.

—No creo que pueda Potter —susurró sobre los labios del auror— me gusta demasiado chupártela.

Harry gruñó sintiéndose excitado otra vez. ¡Maldito Malfoy!

—Pues mala suerte para ti Malfoy —dijo, apartándolo de él—, porque yo no estoy interesado en que me la sigas chupando.

Salió de allí e inmediatamente llegó una mesera con su cerveza de mantequilla, desde la barra Seamus le guiñaba un ojo. Se tomó la bebida con rapidez y se apareció en su casa listo para dar fin a ese día.

Harry salió del cuarto oscuro por décima vez ese mes. A penas llegó a la barra golpeo su cabeza con ella. Ya parecía rutina, tenía un día de mierda, iba al bar de Seamus por un desahogue y terminaba desahogando el pene y ahogando su cabeza con las insinuaciones de Malfoy.

—Oh, vamos Potter, no seas tan duro contigo mismo —dijo Malfoy a su lado.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que la mesera de siempre le daba su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Tengo que confesarte algo Potter —dijo el rubio con seriedad. Harry levantó una ceja intrigado—. Una vez que doy una mamada, difícilmente alguien se resiste a no recibir otra.

Harry gruñó exasperado. Harto del narcicismo del antiguo Slytherin.

—¿Sabes que Malfoy…

—Espera —lo interrumpió el rubio.

Había algo en su mirada. Su rostro había cambiado por completo. Tenía un pequeño tinte de desesperación en los ojos y la sonrisa de burla había desaparecido dejando a Harry impactado.

—Se que vas a decir que no estás interesado, pero creo que después de tenerme tantas veces de rodillas chupándotela debería ser un indicio de que al menos hay algo de interés…

—Eso no es cierto, me emboscaste…

—No jodas Potter —dijo molesto Malfoy—. Tal vez las dos primeras veces, pero las demás veces, no lo creo. Puedo apostar que venías con más frecuencia para encontrarte conmigo —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—No seas absurdo Malfoy. Ya te dije que no estoy interesado —dijo, apartando su mirada y enfocando su atención en la cerveza.

—Bien, no mas mamadas —dijo el rubio con tranquilidad.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Harry y se sorprendió de haber sonando molesto.

—¿Qué tal una cena? —dijo Malfoy rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrado. Al parecer éste de tanto chupar se había vuelto loco.

—Una cena —repitió—. Es lo que realmente he querido todo este tiempo.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido. Miró su cerveza, no iba ni por la mitad, así que borracho no estaba.

—Todo este tiempo has querido invitarme a cenar con tu boca ocupada en mi…— no pudo continuar, era tan absurdo. ¿Quién hacía eso?

¿Lo tradicional no era sentarse a su lado en una barra, entablar una conversación y después pedir la cita? No ir a un cuarto oscuro y chuparle el pene a esa persona y esperar a que mostrara interés.

—Un amigo de confianza tuyo me dijo que para ganar el corazón de un Gryffindor primero había que ganarse su cabeza. Y como tú eres muy testarudo, pensé que sería más fácil ganarme tu _otra _cabeza —explicó, sonriendo con picardía.

Harry no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Apostaba su saeta de colección a que el de la idea había sido Seamus.

—¿Realmente quieres una cita? —preguntó Harry y Malfoy asintió sonreído— bien, pero nada de restaurantes caros y vinos del 84 y comida en un idioma que no sea inglés.

—Y por eso debo asumir que te refieres a un pub a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y comer bistec con patatas —dijo Malfoy con una ceja levantada. Lucia extremadamente divertido.

—Precisamente —dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente—. Y si te portas bien, pueda que te devuelta todos esos favores que me hiciste allá tras —dijo señalando con su cabeza el cuarto oscuro.

—Me parece un trato justo —dijo el rubio fingiendo seriedad.

—Una advertencia —dijo Harry muy serio— una vez que doy una mamada, difícilmente alguien se resiste a no recibir otra.

—Oh Potter, créeme que no opondré resistencia.

Fin.


End file.
